


Tricks, Treats & Soaked Sheets.

by cherrybomb14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb14/pseuds/cherrybomb14
Summary: * Two of my favorite things: Gallavich and Halloween! *Mandy begs Ian to come to her Halloween party at the Milkovich House of Horrors. After much refusal she finally convinces him but only with the hopes of booze, weed and hot men to stare at. He still isn't thrilled. Why go to a party when he can get trashed at home? As the night goes on and loads of liquor is consumed, he soon discovers he was more than happy he showed up...





	Tricks, Treats & Soaked Sheets.

"I'm not going." He whispered to the desk across from him.

That was final.

He stared at the note Mandy handed to him.

_Halloween party at my place tonight. You better cum bitch!!!_

He looked up at her. She was waiting for a solid answer, a humongous smile on her face as her eyes, though caked with black eyeliner, shined with wonder and anticipation. Ian was shaking his head in refusal. She rolled her eyes. It was the fifth time she had asked him and his answer was the same it had been the first four times. 

Gallaghers didn't get invited to parties.

"You're coming! I already told my brothers!" She shouted but she was still whispering.

The sixth period bell was going to ring any second now. He never got shit done in History since Mandy always running her mouth. She never shut up. He groaned at the thought of her telling her brothers she was bringing Ian Gallagher to their party. How embarrassing.

Good thing he wouldn't be attending.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

He was saved by the bell.

He crinkled the piece of paper and stuffed it into the pocket of his hoodie. Before he could even rise from his desk Mandy was already at his side nudging him roughly on the shoulder.

"Come on!" She pleaded. He made his way out the doorway of the classroom as Mandy followed behind him like an eager puppy. She was inches from his face as she began begging him. "Please, Ian! It'll be fun!"

"I think you and I have two different ideas of fun." He swung his backpack around his waist unzipping the center pocket. He pulled out a cigarette. "Fuck!" He muttered to himself. It was broken at the filter. Oh well. Nothing he hadn't smoked before. "You're throwing a party while your prick of a dad is there?" He questioned. Terry was more than just a prick but that was a whole different conversation. 

"He's in jail again." She said nonchalantly. "Don't ask. Anyway, can I meet up with you at your house?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can come over. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled in amusement. "I got a hot date with my couch." 

Her tone transformed into one that sounded much like a wining child. "No, Ian!" She cried. "I'm tired of just getting wasted at your house and watching Scarface every night!"

He gasped, stopping dead in his tracks as he met her eyes and placed a hand over his chest. "Scarface is a cinematic masterpiece, you know this."

She scoffed. "Yeah, not after the ninth fucking time!" She stomped her foot in the middle of the hallway as other kids were zooming past them, one ramming into Ian's back.

"Excuse you too asshole!" He shouted. He tried to project his voice down the hallway but the kid just kept on walking. He looked back down at Mandy as she tucked a piece of her black hair behind her ear revealing a scattered mass of metal where her ears were pierced a thousand times.

"We can watch Jaws. Or Jarassic Park. Liam loves that one." He continued walking towards the exit of the school when he realized Mandy wasn't beside him anymore. He stopped again, turning around to see her standing in the pool of busy people walking past, her arms crossed and head tilted.

"Please!" She yelled. 

She was fucking relentless.

Ian walked back towards her and leaned his head in close to hers, hoping she would get the point as he made direct eye contact.

"I'm not going to some fucking party to get drunk with a bunch of random people when I can do that at my house. I don't know anyone there and I don't even go to parties anyway. It's stupid-"

"There will be hot guys there!" 

She was really scraping at the bottom of the barrel.

His eyes looked away from her for a few seconds. "They're hot straight guys, what's that gonna do for me?"

He didn't need to explain his logic any further. What was she not understanding?

"Besides," He continued. "They're not even my friends-"

She cut him off again. "They're not mine either! You're the only one I have!" 

Ian met her eyes, her last sentence causing him to ease up a bit. He knew she wasn't going to stop asking until he agreed. He thought about it for a long time, still in the middle of the school hallway comparing and contrasting reasons to go and reasons to stay home inside his head.

Free booze.  
Free eye candy.  
Free weed?

"Fine!" He spoke through pursed lips. Mandy was almost jumping up and down, completely floored.

"Yes! Oh my god. This is going to be so fucking fun! We need costumes!" Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas. He shook his head again.

He put his hand out like he was stopping oncoming traffic. "No fucking way."

*****

"I'm going to get my ass kicked if I wear this."

Ian was staring into the mirror at the atrocious monstrosity Mandy had forced him to put on. He had somehow squeezed his thighs into a bright red elastic fireman costume. It was about three sizes too small and he was almost sure a tiny seam started taring near his groin.

Mandy was laughing hysterically, her light eyes bloodshot red.

"I knew we shouldn't have taken those bong rips before we got here. You're such a fucking lightweight." He was rolling his eyes as she was still cackling, her laugh causing him to giggle also but he tried to hide it.

"Oh my god, we're fucking buying that!" She was leaning on the side of the seat in the dressing room barely able to keep her composure between laughs.

"Excuse me?!" A booming voice echoed the walls. Someone knocked from the outside. "Excuse me! One person per dressing room!" The lady yelled.

It was the same lady who stared Ian and Mandy down when they entered the store, most likely paranoid of their potential sticky fingers.

"Relax, we're not banging!" Mandy shouted but spit as her mouth couldn't seem to hold in her hysterics. 

Ian sighed trying to keep his cool but even he had a difficult time remaining serious. "We'll be out in just a minute!" He hollered.

There was total silence as footsteps pattered away.

Ian was still staring at himself in the mirror unable to look away. "I don't even know how I'm gonna get this shit off me. It's gonna peel off like a bandaid."

Mandy was still chuckling. "I don't even know how you got your dick in that. You have the biggest package I've ever seen... I feel bad for the guys you rail." She came around Ian's backside beginning to remove the elastic disaster from him. He was indeed right, it was peeling off of his skin.

Ian's mind suddenly shifted gears back to the Milkovich Halloween Bash. He sighed anxiously. "I really don't want to go to this fucking party dude. I really don't."

Mandy stomped her foot again. "Would you shut up?! You're going to have a fucking blast! You're going to let loose and get righteously fucked up with your best friend! We're gonna play beer pong and do fun, spooky shit." She finally was able to unzip the outfit and pull it from his body. "You're asking Lip to go, right?" She asked curiously.

She threw the stretched out costume over the metal hanger, turning to face the mirror and staring at his nearly nude self.

He looked at her, gazing into their reflection. "Lip? I don't know..."

"Well can you ask him?" She said as she sipped her coke from Old Castle, the straw making a classic suction sound.

"Why?" He pressed. "So I can sit with my thumb up my ass at some party while you get fingered by my brother in the next room? Sounds like a real blast." He winked in mockery before turning around to put his clothes back on.

Mandy sighed for probably the millionth time that day. "You know, just because you're gay doesn't mean you can't have fun at a party with mostly straight people. And for all I know, Iggy might like dudes. He's pretty fem." 

Ian scowled. "Iggy's not cute, first of all, and second of all, if I'm going to a party to get hammered, it would be nice to have a cute guy there to flirt with." He batted his eyelashes dramatically.

She smiled at him "I'm sure you'll find someone. There's a lot of closeted gays out there." She shrugged.

They made their way out of the dressing rooms and back into store, looking down every isle and display stand making sure they wouldn't miss anything. Ian must have searched every male costume in the joint but still couldn't find anything he liked. Frustrated and impatient, he found Mandy at the front of the store before he officially gave up and left.

"Are you ready?" He asked irritably "I wanna get out of here.".

His urge for a cigarette intensified.

"Yep. I'm getting this." She said confidently as she held up what looked like was two plaid dish towels.

He nodded assertively. "Two pieces of fabric. Nice!"

She punched his shoulder. "It's a sexy nerd outfit." She said in a seductive tone. "You think Lip will like it?" She looked concerned holding a piece of fabric between her fingers like she was making a life altering decision.

"Lip would like a garbage bag as long as it showed your ass cheeks." He was hoping that statement made her feel better.

"Perfect." She winked, her red eyes glistening. She looked down at his empty hands. "Where's your costume?"

"Fuck it. I'm not getting one."

"Ian! Pick something! You can't go to a Halloween party and not dress up. Plus you're gonna be way more noticeable without one." She had a hand on her hip, her bossy stance reminding him of his little sister.

She was probably right. He pondered this.

Finally an idea popped in his cloudy head.

"I'll just wear my ROTC uniform. Don't have to spend money on a costume. That way, there's more cash for booze."

Speaking of booze, a beer sounded fantastic.

Mandy thought about it, nodding her head in agreement. "That's pretty hot. Maybe you'll get laid tonight after all."

Ian smirked. "I don't think my uniform is going to turn anyone gay."

"You never know..."

She winked again.

***** 

Ian had been ready nearly an hour ago in his full ensemble. Mandy had the idea of turning him into a dead soldier, adding battle wounds to his body complete with bullet holes in his uniform but he refused. He didn't want to stick out any more than he already had intended to.

He was sitting at the kitchen table with Carl who was mutilating a barbie doll. "Can you teach me how to make a bomb?"

"No." Ian answered instantly.

_Plop._ He ripped her head off. "Why not? What if I want to join the Army? I need to start learning skills."

"If you join the Army I'll pray for the future of our country." He tussled his hair playfully.

Suddenly the door swung open. Ian's face lit up with happiness as saw Fiona and Vee who went on a booze run for him.

"Party's here!!!" Fiona nearly screamed, her arms filled with grocery bags. Ian stood up out of his seat to give her a hand. He unloaded the groceries quickly and found his 12 rack of Old Style. He also discovered two boxes of wine and a fifth of Absolute that had already been put to some use.

"Jesus, you guys take some road shots?" Ian asked shaking the bottle.

Fiona and Vee stared at each other seriously for a few seconds before combusting in intense laughter.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ian unscrewed the top of the vodka bottle taking a hearty swig. He winced in disgust. "Fuck that's rough."

At that very moment Mandy came prancing down the stairs. Her Halloween costume was so revealing he wasn't even sure it qualified as an outfit.

"What do you think?" She leaned against the doorway, displaying her getup.

"You look like a skank. It's awesome." Carl had a giant pervy smile on his face before Fiona slapped him upside the head.

"Finally. I was getting grey hair." Ian grabbed his beer on the counter, along with the bottle before exiting the kitchen.

"Hey!" Fiona shouted. "You said you wanted beer, you got your beer. That ours."

"Oh and you haven't drank my alcohol before?" Ian replied.

Vee cut in. "Oh Fi let him have it. When's the last time a Gallagher got invited to a party? Besides we can get trash drunk off this boxed wine. Three cups and I'm feeling no pain."

"Fine. When will you be home?" She asked, her words slurring.

"No clue. Hopefully early. I'll call. Love you."

He wasn't going to call.

*****

Mandy and Ian were walking down the street towards the Milkovich house. The air was crisp and the sidewalks were covered with fallen leaves. Their feet crunched with each step they took. As they walked they passed the Absolute bottle between them, taking heavy gulps and laughing harder as the booze began to warm their blood.

They met Lip there, the sound of L booming by above their heads. He wasn't wearing a costume. Ian was cussing up a storm.

"I fucking told you Mandy. I should have dressed in my regular clothes, god dammnit." He was pissed but the vodka was making his anger very short lived.

"I told him to wear one! Not my fault you Gallaghers don't listen to shit!"

"Not true, you told us to bring alcohol." Lip had a bottle of McNaughtons which he clinked with Ian's vodka.

"Ask and you shall receive." Ian beamed at her. She didn't find it very amusing. 

When they arrived he stood at the front porch and he couldn't help but notice the two carved pumpkins on the first step, both brightly lit with a candle inside. One was a decently intricate spiderweb, the other simply read the words _FUCK YOU_. Ian laughed to himself. Who does that? He could hear the vibrations of loud 80's glam metal all the way outside. Motley Crue. A favorite of his. He felt his stomach flutter. He unscrewed the cap of vodka once again, chugging it down like water.

"You keep drinking at that rate you're gonna end up with alcohol poisoning in a few hours." Lip nudged him lightly and the vodka caused him to take a few steps back.

"That's the idea. Then I get to leave!" He joked. Mandy flipped him off.

She opened the door to her house without any particular enthusiasm. Ian followed behind closely like a shy kid attached to his mother. He was hoping she wouldn't ditch him.

Immediately Ian's eyes were flashing as strobe lights flickered causing him to blink excessively. A giant animatronic witch stood in the entryway.

"Come with me my pretties! I'm hungry for children!"

"Look Mandy, your twin sister!" Lip looked back at Ian laughing at his own joke. He noticed a joint tucked in his ear. His eyes widened.

"You're sharing that J with me later. I'm gonna need it." Ian said whispered to him. Lip nodded in assurance.

Sometimes his brother just... _understood._

As he looked around he was actually impressed with how well the place was decorated even though the Milkovich household normally looked like a haunted house anyway. There was everything from fake spiderwebs and rubber bats to colored streamers and balloons. There were strings of orange and purple lights along the walls, also black lights that added a purplish hue to everything they shined on. There must have been a fog machine somewhere as the whole house was hazed in a misty cloud.

Ian noticed there were a few kids he recognized from school but not many. As he suspected there were a lot of people he didn't know which he assumed were Mandy's brother's friends.

All the furniture was moved to the sides to open up the room. There was a beer pong table set up in the dining room with a few oversized men at each side, cheering and shouting jumbled banter.

But, to Ian's surprise, there was one who was very small.

He was dressed as Michael Meyers, complete with the navy jumpsuit, but his mask was sticking out of his pocket, the tuff of hair showing. He was laughing with the other larger men and...

_That smile._

Ian couldn't see anything around him anymore. The crowd of drunk, rowdy teenagers seemed to fade away along with the earsplitting laugh of the doorway witch. He didn't even know if Mandy was next to him anymore but he didn't give a shit. Was there even music still playing? His vision went into slow motion as he couldn't take his eyes off the perfection he was seeing. He even took his hat off in awe as if he was honoring a fallen solider.

He felt someone bump into him much like the kid in the hallway earlier at school but this time he didn't say anything.

He didn't know what to say. Words? What were they?

He watched the perfect boy extend his elbow back, throwing forward and letting a tiny pong ball release from his attractive, veiny hand. It must have landed in the cup.

"BOOM, BITCH!" He yelled followed by harmonious laughter. It chimed in Ian's ears like a piano lullaby. He had jet black hair that was jelled and styled beautifully. A cigarette was tucked in his perfectly tiny ear much like Lip's joint.

A Marlboro red 100.

A man after his own heart.

It was like he had a bright white aura glowing around him. His angelic features were enough to make his jaw drop and the hairs on the back of his neck raise. He wanted to get closer. He had to get closer...

He needed more liquid gold. He was cradling the fifth like a baby before he twisted the cap off again, putting the bottle to the mouth as if it was magnetized to it. He chugged. He was breathing heavy. His heart pounded.

Another shove to his shoulder.

Who dare interrupt such a moment?

"Ian! Come on! Shots! I made spooky jello shots last night. Like 60 of them. Let's go-" She was about to tare him away but he stayed planted. "Come on! What are you staring at?"

Ian broke his gaze, coming back to the real world. He hated it there now.

"Nothing. Just..." He looked down at her but his eyes glanced back to the boy. "Just a little drunk."

He was way more drunk than any vodka or jello shots could make him.

"Well it's time to get wasted bitch!" Mandy was grinning. She walked towards the kitchen. The kitchen was beyond the dining room which meant they had to pass him to get there. He'd get a real glimpse of him then. He followed her with remarkable enthusiasm.

Ian was holding onto her hand as she guided the way. She opened the fridge probably retrieving the shots but he wasn't paying her any attention. He was trying not to be obvious but he was getting the best look he possibly could. He took in every ounce of him. He was even more breathtaking close up. He was laughing with the other men, throwing pong balls and chugging from a red solo cup. So simple yet so wonderful. His breathing slowed and his heart continued its pounding. Who was he? Where was he from? Why did he look so good? He had to find out.

"Hey," Ian said leaning into Mandy's ear. He spoke low but tried to be heard. "Who is that?"

She popped up from the fridge instantly, scanning the crowd. "Who?!" She asked excitedly.

"Shhhh!" He hissed. "That guy. Playing beer pong in the Michael Meyers costume."

She sighed as she now looked clearly uninterested. "That would be Mickey, my shithead brother." She continued scanning the fridge until she pulled out a half empty tray.

His breathing nearly stopped this time. Her brother? The beautiful boy was her brother?

Of course it was.

"Fucking god damnit. Are you kidding me?! MICKEY!" She screamed. "MICKEY!"

Ian's stomach almost dropped out of his ass. Why was she calling him over? Nerves were building inside of him. He turned his head watching as Mickey rolled his eyes, throwing the pong ball to one of the tall men.

He came strutting over in such a swag that Ian was trying his hardest not to stare in admiration.

"The hell you want? You smoked all my fuckin smokes last night so don't even don't ask. And what the fuck are you wearing? Put some fuckin clothes on."

His voice was a song Ian wanted to hear more of.

"I don't need your smokes asshole, you drank all my fucking jello shots! I stayed up until 2AM making these!" Ian could tell Mandy was angry. Her face turned red and she made that foul pissy face she always did.

He looked back at Mickey acting like he wanted to hear his reply but really just wanted to get another look at him only to never look away again.

"You made them for the party and this is the party, so I fucking drank 'em. Chill the fuck out. Take a shot with me." He turned and opened the kitchen cabinet behind him. Ian watched as he studied the back of him making sure to get the complete visual. He wasn't disappointed: as if it couldn't get any better, he even had a perfect ass. He looked away before he could turned back around, but noticed a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hands.

Mandy didn't say anything. She had her arms crossed, huffing and puffing but waiting patiently for her shot. He looked back at Mickey who seemed to already have two shots poured. He wasn't even sure where he got the glasses. It was magic. He was magic.

Finally he acknowledged Ian's presence, making total eye contact getting ready to speak. He felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

"Who the fuck is this?" He questioned sizing him up from the floor.

Mandy rolled her eyes in impatience. "Ian. Ian Gallagher. I told you he was coming."

"Gallagher? Like Frank Gallagher?"

Ian choked on his words. He tried hard to remember how to speak. "Unfortunately." He said quietly, a bashful smirk on his face.

He paused for a moment, still sizing him up. He looked at Mandy as if he interrupted himself. "Shit, well you get a shot too." Mickey poured.

He was head over heels.

*****

After a few more shots of Jack, Mandy seemed to disappear. Most likely to find Lip and fuck him somewhere.

Ian was at the point of drunk where he was stumbling, but he wouldn't ever bitch out and refuse another shot. Mickey kept pouring and he kept taking. They talked in the kitchen for at least ten minutes, making eye contact and checking each other out. Ian was smitten.

"You play beer pong?" He asked out of nowhere. He belched loudly and Ian blushed.

"Oh yeah, for sure. All the time." He assured him.

A lie.

Mickey flashed him a gorgeous grin. He was lightheaded. "Alright. You're on my team then. Iggy and Mandy on the other." He took one more shot before making his way back to the pong table. Ian followed in delight but tried to refrain from looking too interested.

"MANDY!!!" He bellowed. He had his hands cupped over his mouth. He would rather stand at the beer pong table and scream her name then travel through the crowd to find her.

Ian was observant of absolutely everything he did.

After a few more calls Mandy came running from the front door, a cigarette in her hand, her makeup smeared and a giant hole in her fishnet stockings.

"Jesus Christ where the fuck have you been?" You know what, don't answer that." Mickey shook a pong ball in her face, and orange one shaped like a pumpkin. "Pong. Let's go." He ordered.

Mandy whined. "Mickey, no! Do we always have to do this?!"

"Fuck yes we do. Get on the other side. I won't go easy on you this time." He turned back to Ian who was already staring at him. His eyes were two deep, icy blue oceans. He could stare in them for an eternity.

"You ready firecrotch?" He smiled again. Ian could have sworn he looked down as his package...

Oh he was ready. He was more than ready.

***

"Damn, we fucking smashed them. Iggy always talks about how he's the pong master. Pong master my ass." He blew out a cloud of smoke. He passed the cigarette to Ian. 

Was this really happening?

They were sitting on the porch together. The party was still going on inside and it was louder than when he had first arrived. He and Mickey were still sharing a bottle together, ditching the shot glasses and taking pulls straight from the source.

All of the sudden, Ian thought of something. His beer. 

"Wait here." He said.

"Where else would I go?" His sassy tone was adorable.

Ian retrieved his backpack where he found his Old Styles. He was surprised the box even fit in there. He thought about taking a few out and leaving the rest but from what he had seen of Mickey's alcohol consumption he decided to bring the entire rack. He ran back outside, bolting to the porch and returning to his spot on the first step. Without even asking he ripped open the box and handed him a beer.

"Oh fuck yeah." He said as he accepted the can, clearly pleased. "You wanna shotgun, firecrotch?" He pulled a small pocket knife from his jumpsuit.

Before Ian could even respond he was already showered with a fizzy mess, a cold can hitting his lips as bubbly liquid rushed down his throat. He gulped willingly, devouring every last drop before throwing the can over the porch edge just as Mickey did. 

He was in heaven.

They shotgunned another three beers each and by that time Ian was utterly plastered. He was seeing double and was laughing at everything Mickey was saying, most likely making a complete ass of himself but he didn't care. He didn't have a care in the world.

"Where you live at?" Mickey asked. He wiped a dribble of beer off his chin. 

Ian stuttered. He wasn't sure if he was forming his words wrong or he was just wasted. "Down-" He hiccuped. "Down a couple blocks. Not far." He looked back at him nervously hoping this was going somewhere. Mickey met his eyes and bit his lip enticingly. Ian felt his dick growing in his pants. He had a hard time keeping his composure. Whether they were going to his house or staying on the porch he was fully willing to get naked and jump his bones right then and there under any conditions.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked, looking behind him making sure know one was around. It was obvious to Ian he was still closeted. He stood up on the edge of the porch as he grabbed a handful of himself. "Go have some fun?" He winked and Ian felt his mouth physically open in shock.

"Uh, fuck yeah. Let's go."

He immediately began sprinting off the porch and Mickey followed behind him trying to get ahead. They both were racing one another, laughing as they attempted to push each other's bodies to try and get off track. 

After more chasing they finally arrived. Ian burped, the both of them still laughing. "Shhhh!" He put a finger over his mouth tripping over the stair set. "Everyone's sleeping!" He was whispering but still managed to be very loud. He cracked open the door keeping his hands on the door handle being sure not to make any noise.

To his amazement, both Liam and Carl were passed out on the couch, Saw 3 playing on the TV. Ian snuck up the stairs as he motioned Mickey to follow. He couldn't contain his laughter as Mickey was behind him trying to pull down his pants. He shrugged him off before he peaked in Fiona's room where he found her and Vee half naked, sleeping soundly.

Debbie was nowhere to be seen which meant she was locked away in her room.

The stars aligned.

Ian entered the room and before he could even get the door shut Mickey was already stripping down, ripping his jumpsuit off his body and revealing himself. The view of it made Ian's breathing speed up to where he was nearly panting. Shoes went flying as well as other articles of clothing. Ian's lips smashed into Mickey's. He smelled of liquor and the most spectacular sent of man. Their bodies molded together and though it was unavoidably sloppy, Ian became hard instantly. He wanted this since the very second he laid eyes on him. 

He could feel Mickey's cock graze against his. He let out a whimpering moan as if he was releasing everything inside of him. Mickey had his hands around his neck gripping him tightly as he began pulling him to his tiny bed in the corner. During the process Ian lost his footing accidentally slamming him into his dresser. The drawers rattled and random items crashed to the ground. He laughed while his warm tongue danced in his mouth, tracing his lips and flowing perfectly.

Ian didn't have to ask to know what he kept staring at. He was looking down at his equipment.

"Holy fuck, you got a huge cock." Mickey smiled in astonishment as he put his hands over it, stroking from the base to the head. Ian began moaning in pleasure again, he couldn't help but feel the sensation of his touch flow through his nerves. Ian began kissing him again, flooding his mouth with his tongue, but Mickey broke away from him for a brief second, the brightness of the streetlight in the bedroom window shining on only his mouth. "You gonna punish me with that thing, Army?" He smiled impishly. 

He tried to hold back laughter as he was extremely entertained. "Nah," He answered. "I'm gonna make you drop and give me 50." Ian was surprised by his streak of confidence as he flipped Mickey over, grabbing his neck and shoving him into the mattress. He was rough when he felt he needed to be.

Mickey still had a sexy smirk on his face that only seemed to grow bigger the more Ian manhandled him. He put his hands over his ass, pulling him apart so he could enter. He couldn't stand not being inside him. He spit down on his dick and aimed perfectly. Before it could drip down it he rubbed it in, attempting to lube up before sticking it inside. He gripped his hips firmly and slid in with ease as Ian moaned. His prostate pulsed around him. Mickey was barely audible as his face was tucked into the bed, probably to keep quiet. He began pumping in and out of his ass, keeping it slow for a while but gaining speed as the moments passed. The bed began shaking and the headboard was banging against the wall making a loud pounding noise. He didn't care. Nothing was going to stop him now.

He was still going at it, pushing into his tight ass and he could now hear muffled moaning from him. He was gripping his thighs, his fingers spread over them to get the best momentum possible. He saw Mickey place a hand on the wall and another holding the windowsill for some sort of stability. Ian watched his own performance as his long cock went in and out of him, the sight itself was enough to send him into a numbing orgasm. He wanted to wait for Mickey and saw as he leaned his head up a bit, resting it on the wall while Ian railed him. He began grunting as Ian kept thrusting into his ass, still holding his thighs and using them to push harder. He could now hear Mickey's ass smacking against his hip bones. Suddenly he could feel more shaking and vibrations. He looked down to see Mickey's right wrapped around himself, jerking off as he fucked him. It wasn't going to last long: that he was sure of. Before he knew it he was on the verge of cumming, the feel of Mickey's pleasuring was enough to make him get off.

"Keep fucking me." Mickey pleaded. "I'm gonna cum."

"You wanna cum with me?" Ian asked trying to pull off his best sultry voice.

It seemed to have worked as Mickey's hand speed progressed quickly. He arched his back and gripped the sheets in his fist.

"Fuck yeah. Oh fuck..." It was time. Ian knew he had to go out with a bang. Literally. He sped up to such a pace he was almost sure he matched Mickey's hand rhythm. His knees were leaned on the side of the bed, his hands still on Mickey's thighs but moved one to his shoulder, gripping it for maximum penetration.

Bingo.

"Oh fuck!" He shouted, but was still quiet. "Here it comes!" 

"Yeah, cum for me. I want it. I want it so fuckin bad." Ian was being very vocal for just meeting him but it felt so right; he didn't hold back.

It was straight out of a porn and every gay teenagers dream.

Mickey continued arching his back and froze in place as his prostate pulsed around Ian's cock, squeezing the life out of him. "Fuck!" He licked his lips in satisfaction.

Ian was right behind him in a climax. "Awe, shit." He muttered. He squinted his eyes as the overwhelming sense of pleasure released and he came inside of him. "Oh god." He was panting now. "Oh fuck." The panting turned into heavy breaths as he nearly collapsed on his back. 

Drunk as skunks and they still had the ability to get hard and satisfy themselves. A true gift.

Mickey had already stood up from the bed gathering his clothes. Ian sat there stupidly, still in the nude.

"You're leaving now?" He asked, completely bummed. He could barely speak as he realized how drunk he actually was.

Mickey slipped on his shoes. "I got a house full of drunk morons and a 8th of dope waiting for me." He was about to exit the room when Ian spoke once more.

"Will I see you again?" He asked, his voice low and saddening.

Mickey looked around as he thought about it. "You know where I live, Gallagher." Before he left he reached in his pocket, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and tossing Ian one. It landed on his left thigh.

Just like that, he was gone.

He sighed in sorrow. He put the cigarette in his lips and realized he was sitting in a soaked puddle of Mickey's love juices.

He smiled, laid down and dreamt of their next encounter.


End file.
